1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optoelectronic transducers that convert optical energy into electrical energy, such as for example photovoltaic cells.
2. Description of the Related Technology
For over a century fossil fuel such as coal, oil, and natural gas has provided the main source of energy in the United States. The need for alternative sources of energy is increasing. Fossil fuels are a non-renewable source of energy that are depleting rapidly. The large scale industrialization of developing nations such as India and China has placed a considerable burden on the available fossil fuels. In addition, geopolitical issues can quickly affect the supply of such fuels. Global warming is also of greater concern in recent years. A number of factors are thought to contribute to global warming; however, widespread use of fossil fuels is presumed to be a main cause of global warming. Thus there is an urgent need to find a renewable and economically viable source of energy that is also environmentally safe. Solar energy is an environmentally safe renewable source of energy that can be converted into other forms of energy such as heat and electricity.
Photovoltaic (PV) cells convert optical energy to electrical energy and thus can be used to convert solar energy into electrical power. Photovoltaic solar cells can be made very thin and modular. PV cells can range in size from a few millimeters to 10's of centimeters. The individual electrical output from one PV cell may range from a few milliwatts to a few watts. Several PV cells may be connected electrically and packaged in arrays to produce sufficient amount of electricity. PV cells can be used in a wide range of applications such as providing power to satellites and other spacecraft, providing electricity to residential and commercial properties, charging automobile batteries, etc.
While PV devices have the potential to reduce reliance upon hydrocarbon fuels, the widespread use of PV devices has been hindered by inefficiency and aesthetic concerns. Accordingly, improvements in either of these aspects could increase usage of PV devices.